


Hilangnya Sebuah Yukata

by I-love-Rena-Nozawa (AkuSukaMenulis)



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, High School, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuSukaMenulis/pseuds/I-love-Rena-Nozawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Infantrum Challenge: The Sans Romance--Orihime baru saja akan mengembalikan yukata milik sekolah yang dipinjamnya. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja yukata itu hilang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilangnya Sebuah Yukata

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan kebodohan author gila ini dalam menyusun diksi dan deskripsi. Semoga kalian menyukai fanfic ini--atau setidaknya, tidak membenci fanfic ini.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Bleach** © _Tite Kubo_

Saya hanya membuat fanfiksi ini dengan tujuan bersenang-senang dan memenuhi **Infantrum Challenge: The Sans Romance.**

 

**Genre**

Friendship

 

****WARNING** **

**_OOC, AU, semi canon, miskin diksi, kualitas abal-abal_  
**

===============================================================================

**Hilangnya Sebuah Yukata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak semester kedua dimulai. Artinya, sudah sebulan pula penyambutan kepala sekolah baru terlewati.

 

Kelas X.1, kelas yang diketuai oleh Sakura Haruno diberi kesempatan menampilkan tarian _bon odori_ **(1)**. Untuk menunjang penampilan mereka, sekolah mereka, Rainbow High School, meminjamkan properti pendukung tarian.

 

Semua penari telah mengembalikan properti tersebut, kecuali Orihime. Padahal, penyambutan kepala sekolah yang baru telah lama usai. Padahal, setiap hari ia senantiasa diingatkan Sakura.

 

“Orihime, kapan kamu mengembalikan _yukata_ dari sekolah? Shirayuki-sensei sudah mencari-carinya, lo!” kata Sakura.

 

“Belum aku cuci, Sakura- _chan_! Maaf, ya, soalnya aku sedang sibuk membantu tugas Kak Sora untuk menghitung jumlah nilai siswa-siswi  XII. 12,” ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum.

 

Hal ini terjadi setiap hari.

 

Oh, bukan hanya itu. Sakura bahkan mengingatkan Orihime melalui SMS, telepon rumah, dan e-mail. Akan tetapi, hal itu hanya membuat gadis berambut pink pucat itu bagaikan seorang _stalker_ yang kekurangan pekerjaan.

 

Setidaknya, begitulah pendapat Sora Inoue, kakak kandung Orihime Inoue.

 

Padahal, mana sudi ia dijuluki demikian. Julukan itu seolah membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang yang berdarah biru.

 

Ah, tidak apa-apalah! Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas dan seorang siswi yang baik. Bukankah begitu?

 

Tepat pada hari ke-33 setelah penyambutan kepala sekolah baru, Orihime benar-benar membawa yukata tersebut.

 

Ya, ia benar-benar membawanya.

 

Akan tetapi, rupanya Sakura sedang dalam masa dispensasi. Artinya, Sakura tetap dianggap menghadiri kegiatan belajar seperti biasa, meskipun sebenarnya ia sedang mengikuti perlombaan menari moderen di Sapporo.

 

“Jadi, yukata ini belum bisa dikembalikan, ya, Sensei?” tanya Orihime.

 

“Maaf, ya, Orihime tetapi pengembalian ini harus disertai surat permohonan maaf dan perjanjian bahwa kamu tidak akan terlambat mengembalikannya. Surat itu harus ditandatangani di atas meterai,” kata Iruka.

 

“Ya, udah, Sensei! Orihime aja yang tanda tangan.”

 

“Nggak boleh, Orihime! Kan, yukata itu dipinjam atas nama Sakura. Kamu belum baca peraturan peminjaman properti penyambutan kepala sekolah baru, ya? Peraturannya sama dengan peraturan peminjaman properti untuk menyambut tamu sekolah, kok!”

 

“Ya udah, deh, Sensei. Orihime kembalikan besok, ya? Besok Sakura sudah masuk sekolah lagi, kok! Terima kasih, Sensei!”

 

“Sama-sama, Orihime!”

 

Akan tetapi, sebuah masalah baru saja dimulai.

 

***

Sakura baru saja tiba di rumahnya, ketika seseorang menghubungi ponselnya.

 

“SAKURA-CHAAAN! YUKATA-KU HILANG!” terdengar teriakan penuh kepanikan dari seberang.

 

Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saking kerasnya suara itu. Suara siapa lagi itu, kalau bukan suara Orihime?

 

“Apa?”

 

“Yukata yang dipegang Orihime hilang,” Orihime mulai menangis sesegukan.

 

“Orihime… “ Sakura menghela napas, “kamu yakin yukata itu benar-benar hilang?”

 

“Ya, Sakura-chan! A--aku sudah mencarinya ke kolong meja, kursi, kamar mandi, mengobok-obok tas, bahkan tas kakakku juga sudah kubongkar. Aduh, gimana, ya? O--Orihime khawatir, nih! Ma--masalahnya, aku tidak punya uang,” ujar gadis berambut oranye itu dengan lirih.

 

“Jangan-jangan, yukata-mu tertinggal di sekolah, ya?”

 

“A--apa mungkin, ya?”

 

“Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita tidur dulu. Kita jernihkan pikiran dulu, baru setelah itu kita pikirkan solusinya. _Oyasumi_ , Orihime.”

 

“ _Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan_ ,” Orihime mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kemurungan menyelubungi hatinya.

 

Keesokan harinya, Orihime datang lebih pagi ke sekolah. Meskipun ia sudah mencari ke seluruh kelasnya, yukata itu belum juga ditemukannya.

 

Orihime terduduk lemas. Saat itulah Ino tiba di kelas.

 

“Orihime, ada apa denganmu?” Ino bertanya.

 

“Enggak apa-apa, Ino.” Orihime menopang dagunya.

 

“Kau bohong! Kalau sedang tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau lesu? Kau seolah-olah kehilangan semangat hidup, ya?” Ino menggodanya.

 

Orihime mengacuhkan perkataan Ino. Naruto yang baru saja datang ikut menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan Ino dan Orihime tetap diam. Ino malah mengedipkan mata kanannya. Naruto segera memahami maksud Ino dan tersenyum.

 

Pada akhirnya, Orihime hanya dapat gundah gulana. Uang tabungannya sedikit. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk meminjam apa lagi meminta uang dari Kak Sora, karena Kak Sora belum menerima gaji dari tempatnya bekerja.

 

Ino--yang sejak awal memang bergelagat aneh--tiada henti tersenyum apa bila ia melihat Orihime larut dalam kepanikannya.

 

"Hei, Ino, kau ini tega, ya? Memangnya mau kau ke manakan yukata itu?" Naruto berusaha menyelidiki ia.

 

"Sudah kukembalikan ke sekolah. Baru tadi pagi aku kembalikan," gadis berambut kuning itu lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh kejahilan.

 

"Astaga, Ino! Tega benar! Kau tidak berpikir Orihime akan bunuh diri karena kehilangan yukata?" kata Ichigo yang rupanya baru datang.

 

"Dia orang yang tegar. Hal itu nyaris tidak akan terbersit di benaknya. Percayalah," lagi-lagi Ino mengedipkan mata kanannya.

 

Rupanya, kedipan Ino tersebut malah membuat Ichigo berpikir bahwa Ino adalah wanita centil. Akhirnya, Ichigo memilih membelakangi Ino.

 

Kembali ke bagian Orihime. Gadis manis itu kian terlihat lesu. Sekarang, ia juga menundukkan kepalanya.

 

Sakura menepuk pundak Orihime. Katanya, "tidak usah khawatir. Kita akan mencari yukata itu bersama-sama."

 

Orihime menatap Sakura, "kau yakin kalau yukata itu akan kita temukan?"

 

"Berdoalah agar kita menemukannya," kata Sakura.

 

Senyum merekah di wajah manis Orihime.

 

" _Arigatou, Sakura-chan!_ " Orihime memeluk Sakura.

 

Meskipun demikian, kejadian itu tidak berhenti dipikirkannya. Ia khawatir kalau yukata itu tidak akan ditemukan lagi.

 

Ia tambah galau.

 

Akhirnya, ia tidak fokus terhadap pelajarannya.

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

=============================================================================

**Catatan Kecil**

**(1)** tarian penutup upacara obon yang merupakan sebuah ritual bagi pemeluk agama Budha dan Shinto di Jepang.

=============================================================================

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya, selesai juga bagian pertama! Oh, ya, rencanaku, fic ini mau kubuat twoshot (itu juga kalau niat dilanjutin *gampar rame-rame*)
> 
> Semoga kalian menyukai fanfic gila ini...


End file.
